Caesar Clown
'Introduction' Caesar Clown, who was referred to as "Master" by his subordinates, is a demented scientist, a former colleague of Vegapunk, the main antagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc, and the first main antagonist the Straw Hats face in the New World. He is the leading expert on chemical weapons of mass destruction. 'Personality' 'History (One Piece manga)' Caser was originally a Scientist that worked for the Marines who worked along side Dr. Vegapunk. Caesar worked on developing a powerful mass murder gas weapon, but four years ago was ordered to cease his work due to a weapon of that nature being illegal. He refused, and when Vegapunk removed him from his team as a result, Caesar ended up setting off the weapon and filling the Island with the Gas forcing them to evacuate. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' Devil Fruit Gas-Gas Fruit Caesar has eaten the Gasu Gasu no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to change into a vaporous form, allowing him to float and go inside places that no normal solid being can. He was seen demonstrating this ability when hiding inside some beakers when he was informed that the Marines were nearby. Even in his intangible gaseous form, he can become dense enough to hold objects, like his cocktail glass. It is unknown if this is because he can control the density of his gaseous form. He seems to prefer keeping his Devil Fruit ability active, as he is always either completely or partly gaseous. Caesar can absorb other gases, and he merged completely with the Shinokuni gas to greatly enhance his size and powers. Caesar stated that he has done numerous experiments on his power, thus granting his gases poisonous and explosive qualities. He can also remove oxygen in a certain area around himself to nullify fire-based attacks or asphyxiate his opponents. * Gas Robe (ガスローブ Gasu Rōbu?): Caesar generates a cloud of poisonous gas and sends it towards his enemy. He claims to have conducted many experiments with the gas, to the point where he is sure that breathing it in will cause certain death. Despite this, the attack was ineffective against Luffy due to the poison immunity he acquired from Magellan. * Karakuni (無空世界 (カラクニ) Karakuni?, kanji read as "Airless World", phonetically read as "Empty Land"): Caesar removes all oxygen from the area around him, asphyxiating everyone within range, while also negating his weakness towards fire. The attack was first used to defeat Luffy in an instant, as well as Robin, Franky, Smoker and Tashigi, but it was not named, and it was not explained until he used it against Usopp and Nami while they were attempting to protect the rampaging children. The attack's name was revealed during his second fight with Luffy, in his laboratory. The technique is one of the most dangerous in Caesar's arsenal, as it was able to instantly defeat several powerful fighters — even a fellow Logia — in mere moments without touching them, and none of them were able to defend against it in any way. One of the G-5 Marines mistook this technique for Haoshoku Haki. Luffy avoided the effects of the technique in their second fight by keeping his distance from Caesar, and relying on long-ranged attacks. In the Viz manga, this is called Land of Nothing. * Blue Sword (青炎剣 (ブルーソード) Burū Sōdo?, literally meaning "Blue Flame Sword"): Caesar concentrates oxygen (the oxygen removed by Karakuni can be used for that) on a special weapon. This weapon is a bladeless sword that doubles as a lighter. By activating the lighter, Caesar creates a blade of oxidized flame that can be used to slash and burn his opponents at the same time. The blue blade is so hot that a mere slash sets everything in its arch on fire despite not making contact with the weapon. * Gastanet (ガスタネット Gasutanetto?): Caesar fills a pair of castanets with unstable gas and slams them together to create a massive gas explosion. Despite the scale of the attack, it does not cause any harm to Caesar himself. When fighting Luffy, he was able to increase the strength of the attack by surrounding him with smaller globs of slimeand detonating them, although Luffy was able to escape unharmed. The name of the technique is a pun on the castanets (カスタネット''Kasutanetto''?) used to perform it. * Gastille (ガスティーユ Gasutīyu?): Caesar shoots a beam of lit gas from his mouth that explodes on impact. According to one of his subordinates, the explosion can reach temperatures hot enough to melt steel. Its appearance and effects are similar to Kizaru's and the Pacifista unit's laser beam but wider and a different form of explosion. It was first used against Luffy, but he dodged it, resulting in part of the hallway melting instead. In the anime, the beam is blue, similar to the "blade" of his Blue Sword. * Nenshokei: Miok Gas (燃焼系 ミオークGAS Nenshōkei: Miōku Gasu?, literally meaning "Combustion System: Miok Gas"): Caesar concentrates flammable gas in a location and then throws lit matches at it, igniting the gas and creating a massive ball of fire that incinerates anyone inside it. This attack was first used against Luffy during their second battle (inside the laboratory). In the Viz manga this is called Combustible Immolation Gas and in the FUNimation subs this is called Flammable Type, Miok Gas. * Spider Cloud: * Land of Fire: Physical Abilities Immense Durability: Despite being a scientist, Caesar has surprisingly shown amazing level of durability... 'Trivia' Category:Pirate Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Coalition Commander Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Coalition Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Clover Town Coalition Unit Category:Poison Manipulation Users Category:Scientist Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Logia Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Pirate World